Difference Between
by 11cleyva
Summary: It had been 3 months since Kiba and Shino had found each other, but now there are rising tensions between them thanks to the Aburame clan selection of a new Leader. Shino x Kiba. (Continues from the Dog and the Beetle)
1. Starting off on the wrong foot

**I wanted to do a different ship but I has more ideas for a new Shino x Kiba so I'm doing this first. Enjoy.**

Kiba rolled over placing a hand on the now cold spot where his lover always slept. Kiba Inuzuka had been dating an Academy teacher for little over 3 months. He had to keep it a secret from both family's, the Aburame would be far worse if hearing the news of the newly appointed Clan Leader was dating a man.

Kiba opened a sleepy eye, his dark eyes scanned the room for Shino. He saw him sitting on the end of the bed. He had changed into the large green coat ready for another day teaching. He sat and brushed his hair out, it went passed his shoulders as he brushed.

 _He's been acting differently for a few days now..._ Kiba thought to himself as he watched the man place the brush down and pick up his tie. He pulled black hair back as tightly as he could with both hands.

 _I think he needs some love._ Kiba got out of the sheets to scoot down to meet him. Shino knew Kiba was coming close to him and he tensed at the touch.

"Shino, come back to bed." Kiba gave a pouting tone as he wrapped his arms over the man from behind. Shino just kept securing his hair into a bun. The dognin rubbed his stubbled cheek next to the other man's clean and covered chin.

"I can't, I have to go to work. Now please get off." Shino tried to sound happy but he wasn't feeling it. He'd spent days talking to the other elders of the Clan of his position as head of the Aburame. He'd been given strict rules to follow, firstly to pick a new bride very soon. Shino didn't want to tell Kiba this, he tried to avoid telling anything about his family to the man still draped on him.

Kiba was warm and just begging to he given attention, but Shino didn't feel like it. He tried his best to push the man off him, but Kiba was stuck on tight.

"Kiba, please." his voice started to get stern, but the Inuzuka didn't notice. Kiba just kept rubbing his hands over the green coat. Shino could feel himself giving into the touches but he had to get to work. "Kiba I said **Stop**."

He stood as fast as he could to get out the hands of Kiba, who now seemed confused. He looked into the sunglass covered eyes of the man standing over him.

"Kiba, grow up." Shino said, he didn't mean what he was saying he was a just mad. Kiba looked down as Shino sat back on the bed to put his visor on.

"I'll grow up when you ease up." Kiba said playfully as he grabbed the man to lay flat on the bed. The visor hit the floor as Kiba playfully licked his face pulling the bun out with his fingers. At this moment the smaller man didn't care about time he just wanted to spend time with his lover.

" **Kiba Stop it!** " the voice broke the embrace making the dognin pull off fast. Shino's grey eyes seemed dark and angry as he sat back up. His hair now half out of its tight bun.

He picked up the visor off the floor, not giving a look to Kiba as he got out of the room. Kiba didn't know what he did wrong, he just wanted to have fun like they always did. Kiba would always pull him back to the bed and have a quick little make out and he'd send Shino to work with a smile on his face. Today was not those kind of days, it was tense the night before.

Kiba felt weird staying at Shino's house during the day after he slept over he felt obligated to take care of the bugs.

"Shino!?" Kiba called out to hear the front door close. He knew he didn't mess up with anything, it was just whatever was making Shino mad.

 _That man won't tell me_ Kiba rubbed his hand over his face feeling all the hair on his chin. He dropped his hand to the shared bed, a couple of Kikai slowly walked over the white sheets, some had made it to Kiba's body. They left their marks on the skin as they scuttled amongst the Dognin. Their buzzing was the only sound in the quiet bedroom as they hit the window occasionally trying to get out of the room.

"What a day..." He mumbled as he fell back Into the sheets. He'd have to get up soon, he had a couple of things he had planned to do for the day.

OoOo

Shino walked his way to the school, it was the same path every day it became boring at times but he was usually deep in thought.

 _I shouldn't have treated Kiba that way._ His brows crunched under his visor as he avoided the people out early for shopping. It was a Friday, he had one more day of teaching before he could deal with his problem. He sighed as he continued to walk, he tried to think of what the teaching calendar had for the day, but he didn't feel much like teaching.

His thoughts carried him to the large gates of the school yard. The dirt road turned to grass as he took one step unto school grounds. The school was under construction again after the fact that two large summoned creatures broke through the roof, it just ruined the cafeteria and lot of food. Something that he was grateful for, he never wanted to hurt anyone in any way. But he seemed have forgotten he'd hurt Kiba with his words and action just before.


	2. Sharing the Same Fate

"What's an Inuzuka without their hound?" a woman taller than Kiba stood in the doorway blocking him from leaving. She had brown spiked hair with flashes of grey in it. Her eyes seemed more feral then Kiba. Her pink lipstick lips glared the fangs of an Inuzuka.

Kiba stood in the doorway of Shino's home scratching the back of his head, _man, why does my mom have to be here?_ Kiba kept his facial expression as plain as he could, he may have been 34 but he knew his mom could still outdo him in any argument.

"I don't know, Ma." the man lowered his head to show he truly didn't know. _If I show her I'm defenseless maybe she'll go easy on me._

"I can get you a new one, I'm surprised yours didn't last as long as my Turomaru." she gave a pat to the large black dog who was missing his ear and eye. The large wolf like dog had been alive since Kiba could remember, all the man could do was nod. "Probably because you don't know how to raise your Ninkin. Made him too lazy."

Kiba's eyebrow gave a twinge at those words. He didn't want to start an argument with his mother but she was getting on his nerves.

"Lazy, just like your father." Tsume spoke again giving more affection to her large hound then she ever did to her son.

 _She never says anything against Hana..._ Kiba kept his head low to look at the ground. He knew this day was a bad one from the start, but Shino wasn't as bad as his mom.

"Now Hana, she got out there and went places. She's getting married soon, but you go out with cat girls. Are you still with that girl." she didn't seem to ask it was a demand to know, all Kiba could do was give a gulp. He didn't know what to say.

"No, ah... We didn't work out." Kiba tried to force a smile to his mom, but she kept that stare. _Oh Damn, she's giving me that look!_

She gave a huff and decided to come into the home. "This isn't your house..." she gave a sniff to the air as Turomaru came through the door as well. Kiba began to internally panic.

"This is my friend's home."

"It smells in here." Tsume took a long look around and focused her sights back at her son. She could smell something different with him. She gave him a long glare through her hair strands. "Well, I'll be sure to get a new hound for you soon."

"I already said I don't want a new one." a hint of annoyance came across Kiba's lips, his mother could sense it but kept her glare.

"I will see you at my house by next week. Guretsu will be having puppies soon, you can pick one out." Tsume left with her Ninkin turning his tail around to go out the door. She slammed the door shut leaving her son to stand alone.

"Damn it!" Kiba picked up a pillow from the green couch and threw it across the the room to hit a newly found insect Shino had yet to label, that sat in a glass jar.

Kiba's eyes opened wide as the jar wabbled on the shelf only to fall to the floor. With shatter and the broken pieces flying over the ground, Kiba wanted to yell more but he knew he couldn't. He'd just end up breaking more jars.

"Why the hell would Shino put it here!?" Kiba couldn't help but to kick the table leg to get his anger out. The little beetle scuttled on the wood floor until it got to a crack in the wall only to squeeze through it.

"Shit...Shino's going to kill me." Kiba bent down to gently pick the glass shards up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shino sat at his desk, just sitting trying his best to ignore the chatter of another Academy teacher talking to a woman. The environment was too cheerful, he wished he could just spin a cacoon and come out being someone else with a different life. The elders had been bugging him since the death of his father, even more since the beginning of the month.

Shino put his head down on the desk and shut his eyes behind the large visor. He just wanted to shut the world off but the sound of footsteps made him raise his head. It was Iruka Sensei, he had been the newest principal of the Academy for many years. He'd always tried his best to keep Shino on the bright side the best he could, but he's expertise was merely in talking to Naruto.

"Is everything alright, Shino?" his voice was calm and soft, Shino turned his chair to face the man. Iruka was just an average looking man, aside from the large nose scar which none of the kids knew where it came from, but most by now speculate it was from the attack on the village from Kurama many years ago. Shino just kept quiet making the man understand.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Ikrua stated only to get a nod from the man. "Would you like to get some ramen with me? It always seemed to make Naruto happy."

Shino nodded at the offer, it would be nice to get out and have food. It had been several weeks since he and Kiba had gotten ramen. He knew it was his own actions that made them not get any of the ramen they always did. The man stood and pushed his chair in, Iruka gave a smile as they left the floor to walk down the stairs. Only silence was shared between the two but soon they'd share a meal together.

 **Oh boy, this chapter took me a bit to get up. Read and Review. :)**


	3. I Miss Us

The Ichiraku ramen shop was bustling at this time, school was still in but the older folks got out to enjoy a meal. Many teenagers ate sitting outside as Iruka and Shino sat inside at the bar table. Iruka had taken the liberty and ordered two bowls of Miso ramen with all the sides. Shino didn't mind he just wished he could have said what he wanted even if it was the same dish.

"What's going on lately?" Iruka took a drink from his hot green tea and placed it back on the counter. Teuchi had retired but still stayed in the background of his daughter Ayame as she prepared the noodles. She didn't make it a show for everyone as she did but she made delicious food everytime.

"You seemed so happy a few months ago, what's happening?" Iruka placed a hand on the taller man's back as comfort. He knew Shino from all the tales of Kurenia when she'd tell of her students making progress, that he was a little more reserved in telling his problems to others.

"It's just my family." a short and quiet response came from Shino as he hung his head low. "They want me to..." He squeezed his hands shut on the table, Iruka knew it was something bad. "To pick a bride and start a family." Shino turned his covered eyes to the man next to him, both men got their food, Shino wanted to have his cool before he ate.

"and how does that make you feel? Do you want to do what they tell you?" Iruka broke his chopsticks apart and turned the food over with them. Shino sat in silence and thought.

"I have no choice. Why? Because I'm the new clan leader." Shino had reverted back to his old self for a moment as he started to feel those walls close around him. The walls of fear, confusion and the feeling of being powerless.

"That's a big responsibility..." Iruka said as he took some of his food, he didn't want to sound sarcastic to the man. "Are you ready for such a responsibility?"

"I am... But I'm not ready to choose. I have-" He stopped himself before he could speak those words he was about to tell who he was with when he knew he would have ruined everything.

Iruka gave a smile to him and ate some more of the noodles, "How's your old team? I haven't seen any of them in years."

Shino lowered his head at that. He hadn't seen Hinata in months since he got with Kiba, he couldn't speak for Kiba on how he felt.

"I wouldn't know..." somewhat truth but mostly a lie. Iruka seemed shocked at this. He knew that they were his only friends growing up, even if he and Kiba never got along. Iruka had an inkling that Shino knew how they were he just was afraid to say, he may not know it but Iruka was able to understand easily.

"I would have never guessed that the two that never seemed to work on a team would later in life." Iruka spoke and ate his egg in the ramen. Shino's head snapped to look at him. The other man gave a smile and ate, something Shino had yet to do with his food.

"You think I don't know." He gave a smile. "I also know it's something that's not easy to conceal."

"Sensei..." Shino felt he wanted to cry at the fact his secret was out. He was just happy Iruka used general terms for it.

"This is something that isn't going to end well." Iruka then spoke with a stern tone looking back at the young man. "It's not healthy to live a life like this. At any moment your secret could be told and it would destroy everything you hold dear..."

Shino had never heard his old sensei speak this way, it was somewhat unnerving.

"I won't tell anything to anyone, I promise." The smile made Shino's troubles lift away.

"Shino?" Kiba had gotten out of the house to get his jobs done he had planned. Not much just get to the store to pick up some items. The dognin came into the bar area and sat down next to Shino. Iruka gave a smile at his past students, and how they've grown close.

"How long has it been?" Iruka asked to Shino who looked down.

"Eh?" Kiba asked to the question.

"Three months."

"Eh!" Kiba shouted once he heard the answer and knew what the question was.

"I'm so happy for you. Kiba would you like me to order you something to eat?" Iruka looked around the Aburame to see Kiba.

"uh, sure..." Kiba nodded and looked at his lover with confused eyes.

xxxxxxx

"Why did you tell him?" Kiba asked as they walked home after they ate.

"I didn't tell him, he already knew..." Shino stopped as Kiba sprawled an arm around the back of his neck as the other held a bag.

"I just worried is all." Kiba said as they went to Kiba's house for the night.

 _You don't think I'm not..._ Shino thought as he came into the home and shut the door behind him. The smaller man turned the lights on, it was still strange to get used to no noise of Akamaru.

"Well make yourself at home, I'm going to put the stuff I got at the store away." Kiba went to the clean kitchen and dropped the bag on the table. Shino knew he just wanted to get clean, it was better than going to the bathhouse to clean up.

He slipped into the bedroom with the attached bathroom. Being with Kiba meant he had clean clothes at both homes. He didn't have any extra glasses for his eyes he'd have to keep the visor on. He shut the door to the bathroom and took his coat off hanging it on the door hook. He unhinged the back of the cover and pulled it off, the sweat from under it felt cool to the exposed air.

"Hey Shino." a small Knock came to the door as the man squinted his eyes to open the door. Kiba had removed his jacket and stood there.

"Do you think...we could share this shower tonight?"

Shino looked down, he just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes in the shower but he'd hurt Kiba if he said no. He nodded as he let the door open. "I promise I won't do anything funny today okay."

The two men stripped down, Kiba didn't need alot of time to get undressed, he didn't wear alot of clothes. He turned the water on at felt it for the right temperature. He knew whatever he did those Kikai would come out of Shino in warm water.

He turned back to see the pale man covering himself with a towel. "Still embarrassed after all this time?" Kiba smiled making the man blush and redden on his body. Kiba got into the water first and Shino dropped the towel and came in as well. It was somewhat packed in the small shower. He undid his hair tie and the hair fell with a wet splat against his skin. Kiba smiled and couldn't help but to kiss the neck of his lover. Shino smiled through the water and liked the touch. He didn't want to do any sort of acts but it felt nice to have that closeness again that he'd been pushing for so long. He felt the walls of fear, confusion and powerlessness disappear as he was being kissed and held by his lover and long time friend.

 _This is what I miss the most..._ Shino thought as the warm water made a veil over them as Kiba kissed his neck, the Kikai began to leave his body to avoid overheating within him. They covered the men as they crawled to the walls to wait for the water to end. _This is what miss... I miss us_


	4. What a Birthday

"You're going to offend Shino Sensei with that." Boruto blurted out as his now 12 year old sister wore the orange V shaped visor from Kagemasa. "Why do you still even have that?"

The girl took them off and held them in her hands." Why? Be-"

"Oh my God, Himawari you still idolize Shino Sensei! Give those to me!" the 14 year old boy still acted too young for his age as he tried to pull them out of his sister's hands.

"No I don't!" She succeeded in getting his hands off it and put them on her face. "Why do you think I'm going to offend Uncle Shino?"

"Because he has a Visor on his face." Boruto made am invisible cobecober for his eyes as his sister sat on her bed.

"I wonder why he wears it..."

"He's probably blind." Boruto exclaimed and sat next to her, she just gave a confused face.

"Then how come he can look at things and know what they are?"

"His bugs tell him. He probably has no eyes and just sockets were his bugs crawl out of and they probably see for him." the young boy crossed his arms, he thought himself to be right.

"What if he wears it because his eyes are too pretty?" She said dreamily making her brother make a faux gaging sound.

"As if! He's probably half robot! And his eyes are these dead staring objects that need to be covered because they could kill you!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No, he's a person with really pretty eyes." Himawari entered her guess again as her mother, Hinata walked by.

"What are you two doing?" the woman asked as her son snickered as Himawari pushed the orange visor up.

"Mama, Boruto thinks that Uncle Shino has no eyes." Himawari told her mother who gave a confused look. "But I think he has eyes they're just too pretty and he has to cover them so people don't stare at him!" Hinata gave a giggle.

"You'll just have to ask, who knows maybe he'll let you two see." She walked away with a smile on her lips. She had to get the house ready for when two guests arrived for Himawari's 12th birthday.

Naruto had to stay at the office but a shadow clone helped with the setup of the banner, it wasn't the same as the real Naruto but it was close enough.

A knock on the door was the signal to Hinata that the guests had arrived as she scrambled to reach it in time. Shino and Kiba stood at the door, each holding a gift.

The two had had a few days of silence before the week was done. Kiba knew he had to see his mother on the next day but nevertheless he kept a smile on his face. He wore his usual outfit with black fingerless gloves, Shino wore something different. It was a black jacket over the black shirt under, his glasses were the rectangular black ones that let him convey his emotions through his eyebrows. The black coat went to his hips and were finished off by a pair of black pants. His face held a smile but something more but Hinata couldn't pinpoint it.

"Come on it." she swung the door open to let them in, Kiba sniffed the air, he smelt the food she had cooked, chicken was the main course he could identify.

The men came in and stood for a moment as Kiba spoke with Hinata. "I'm glad I could come today, I have to have a talk with my mom tomorrow." He scratched his cheek with his nails. Shino was quickly bored of this conversation, it was always the same one about his mom making Kiba get a new dog.

"Uncle Shino!" Himawari shouted and ran, the tall girl ran for a hug into the man. She could still be picked up for her age and Shino took every advantage to make her smile. He held her in his arms as she was face to face with him. She gave a kiss to the cheek and a hug around his neck. He decided it was best he left Kiba to talk with the kids.

"Uncle Shino, Boruto says you have no eyes but he also said if you do they're robotic ones. But I say you do have eyes they're just too pretty to be shown."

The man was stunned at first but gave a smile, "I don't know about that." He placed her down upstairs in her room, as she bounced on her bed.

"Boruto also said you'd be offended by my visor." She pointed to the glasses and pulled them off. "You want to wear them Uncle Shino?"

"I can't. Why? Because-"

"Hey, there you are." Kiba came into the room making the girl put the glasses on to hug him. "Hey Birthday girl, your mom wants you." He gave a pat to the girl and she went running off down the stairs.

"So...excited about the party?" Kiba was being awkward, he only did that when he was wanting something and Shino knew what. The tall man gave a nod and started for the door to help downstairs. "Shino." A hand on his arm stopped him going anywhere else.

"What's been going on with you lately? We don't, you know, touch each other anymore. Is something wrong?" Kiba asked and let his grip go to place his hand on his lover's cheek.

"Everything is fine, Kiba. Now, let's go down stairs-" his words were cut off by a kiss. He tried to pull away but the grip was too tight.

"Kiba let go." Shino pulled away again only to be grabbed again for a hard bite to the neck through his black shirt. "Kiba **get off**."

Shino pulled hard away and stood staring at Kiba, his brows were scrunched and angry at the same repeated attempt. "I'm going downstairs." with that he left the man.

Shino came to sit at the table with all the food on it, he sat next to Kiba who now looked conflicted. The birthday cake had been set on the table by shadow clone Naruto. Himawari smiled as saw everyone smiling at her. The lights were turned down off to show the glow of the fire.

"Make a wish, Honey." her mother said as the girl blew the candles out one by one. Boruto wanted to eat the cake and wanted her to blow out the candles faster. Once she had finished the last one everyone clapped.

"What'd you wish for?" the young boy asked his sister who just shook her head. "If I say it it won't happen."

"Then how will it happen if no one knows it?" her brother asked her making her nod her head. She stood from her chair and came to Shino, she whispered in his ear. Hinata giggled at her daughter as Shino nodded in agreement. She had taken her orange visor off and handed it to him, he knew the colour would be torture to his eyes but he wanted to make her happy on her special day. He removed his dark glasses keeping his eyes shut. Boruto focused his sights on the man's eyes. Kiba couldn't help but to smile at his lover wearing the movie hero glasses. Shino opened his eyes and looked at Himawari with a smile. She couldn't help but to make a squeal when she saw he had normal eyes. Boruto gave a huff.

"Yay, I was right!" The girl gave a hug to the man and smiled.

"Whatever Himawari..." Boruto wasn't good at losing, he felt really sore about it. "I would have wished that I didn't have a sister..." He mumbled thinking no one could hear except for Kiba.

"What did you say?" the dognin asked making all at the table turn to Boruto. The boy thought he should say it again but if he didn't he'd carry it with him.

"I said, I would have wished I didn't have a sister." Boruto said, his mother gasped along with Himawari. Naruto's clone stood to yell at his son but the chakra for it had run out and he disappear in a puff of white smoke. Kiba glared at the boy and stood up, he wasn't in the best moods to hear this.

"Why would you say that?" Kiba stood and walked to Boruto, Hinata still sat in her seat. The young girl was being held by the man next to her. She could feel tears roll out her eyes, she loved her brother but he always was mean to her at times.

"Kiba no." Shino said weakly as the man stood over the boy. Boruto began to have regrets of opening his mouth.

"How dare you upset your sister on her birthday!" Kiba shouted at the boy, he knew Naruto would never yell at his son not even Hinata would punish him. She was shocked at the outburst of rage on the man's part, she couldn't move from the shock.

The girl gripped on tighter on Shino's neck as she hid her face into his neck as well.

"You act so ungrateful to have a family! Do you know why you parents had her!? Do you!?" Kiba grabbed the white shirt of the boy making him start to feel tears build in his eyes. Kiba had started to turn into a feral beast, his pupils began to shrink into slits, the already large canine teeth began to grow larger. His nails extended in length to be sharp points that tore holes in the young boy's shirt.

"Kiba!" Shino began to get worried that Kiba may hurt Boruto in his rage. Kiba would lash out in his anger and hit friend or foe alike. Shino removed the orange visor to place his glasses back on. He felt his skin opening as the Kikai had come out to stop the man now holding Boruto high.

"Kiba let him go!" Hinata yelled as she tried to release his grip.

"They gave you a sister so if your parents **die** , like your dad's did. You wouldn't be **lonely** like him!" Kiba had had enough of the week, he was taking it out on a child. He felt small bites to his skin but ignored them and shook the boy by the collar of his shirt.

Kiba's feral eyes began to change back and his grip began to fail. The Kikai had begun to drain his chakra from him. Hinata

pulled her son out of the hands of Kiba who began to get dizzy.

Boruto was crying as his mother held him, Himawari cried into Shino's neck as his beetles dug into the skin of Kiba. They ate at his chakra points, making Kiba begin to pass out.

The Dognin had fallen to the floor on a pile of beetles. Hinata sat on the floor holding her son as Shino kept his grip on the young girl who would never forget this birthday.


	5. Just like Father

_Torune...how can I get by?_ Shino sat on the grass next to the grave marker of his brother. He knew Torune would never hear him but he'd liked to think somehow he'd listen. _He... Attack a child. I don't know how I can love someone who would do that..._

He closed his eyes behind those dark glasses in thought. He didn't know what to do after Kiba had shown his fury to a child, it was one thing for Shino to attack children, he was under control but Kiba was in his right state of mind.

"Shino."

He turned to see Hinata approaching him, she had been here to drop flowers off at Neji's grave, her daughter was still at the grave.

"Hinata, I'm sorry it was my fa-"

"No. It's no ones fault. Things just happened they way they did." she turned her head to look at him and sat on the ground. She looked at the grave marker and gave a bow to it.

"Hinata, do you hate Kiba?" Shino asked as she brought her head back up. She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"I could never hate him, I think he has a lot on his mind. You know him. I think it just came out the wrong way...Boruto wants to apologise to him."

"He wants to apologise too... It's just I haven't talked to him all day. And I don't know if I want to again." the man spoke softly and dropped his head low. She gave a surprised look at his words.

"Are you sure? Kiba is special to you, isn't he."

"Yes...but."

"Are you afraid he'll yell at you? Is there something being held back between you two?"

 _Damn it, she always knows..._ He turned his head to her. "There is something and I can't tell him."

xxxxxxx

"You're late!" Tsume yelled out as Kiba came running up to the large house, he wheezed and puffed as he stopped.

"Sorry ma, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it. But I did hear you harassed a child. Not even your father would that." she turned her back to him as began to walk. The man was ashamed at himself for blowing his cool at a birthday party like that or that way at all. She walked him into the house and into one of the rooms. A black and white dog lay on the floor with six puppies suckling at her.

"Pick one."

"Ma, I can't..."

"I said pick one Dammit!" she raised her voice and gave him a slap in the cheek. He bit his lip on the inside but stood his place.

"Ma, I can't. I can't replace Akamaru. He was too close to me I can't make that bond with another dog."

"You want to be a laughing stock of the village?! Or is child beater better for you! Your dad wasn't this stupid-"

"Will you stop comparing me to dad." Kiba backed away out of the room, he didn't want to be here at all. "If my dad was so bad then why did you even have me or Hana with him?"

"I had you two because it was right for the family. I was ready to to have children so I had to! Something you'll never understand because you're too lazy to find anyone. No one could love you. Not after what you did."

Kiba gritted his teeth at her, he wanted to yell out that he had someone who did love him but he knew Shino wouldn't be pleased if anyone found out.

"Or are you too ashamed to tell me because you know it'll ruin everything? You don't think I dont know, I can smell it on you. I don't know even why I gave birth to you if you'd be this way."

"I'm not anyway..." the man' s expression changed considerably from rage to sadness.

"At least I have one child that knows what's good for her family." Tsume gave her son a glare and shut the door to the dog and her pups. "It's best if you get out of my sight. And never come back."

"So that's it? You raised me and now you get rid of me just like that? All because why?"

"You know why, I can't have anyone in his family that can't make any children for the future."

"What about my future?!" Kiba stepped forward to her as her large hound tried to get in the middle of them, the older woman just gave a humph to him.

"What future? You have no future, you have no job. Nothing tangible to you as a person. For all I care you could go with your dad."

Kiba's mouth dropped. "So that's it...that's what happened." she gave him a disgusted glare. "Dad wasn't what you thought he was, he was like me..."

"I always knew you'd be like him. Homosexual. It's a disease that carries. I saw the way you hung out with that Aburame boy growing up. I saw it in the way you treated your Ninkin, you never made him fight like a real ninja hound."

"Maybe I didn't want him to fight too hard because I loved him. I almost lost him in the Saskue Retrieval mission, I didn't want him to fight like that again. He was just a puppy...and if because of the way I treated him makes me a bad person then what does that make you?"

The woman gave her large dog a pat on the head and came forward to her son. "It makes me a real Ninja, unlike you. You're always going to be nothing but some man's bitch."

"I'm not a bitch."

"That's what a female dog is, you're no a man because you don't love women. Then you're nothing then a woman. And you'll always be alone because no one will love someone like you. A Homosexual man in this village will be forever alone."

"I'm not **alone!** I have someone! And he loves me for me, something no one in this family ever did! And one day we'll run away all of this and be together forever... Just you wait."

"Of course." she turned herself around to walk away. "Maybe one day you'll meet your father again. Get out of my sight." she barked and went into another room Shutting her son out and away from her.

xxxxxxxxx

Shino walked back to his home after talking with Hinata, he knew he loved Kiba with everything but right now he was unsure how to feel. The door to his home as was open a crack, he knew that Kiba was here. He didn't know if he should ignore him a little while longer or talk to him about the day before.

The door creaked as it shut, he heard something coming from his bedroom down the hall. He removed his sandals walked to the room. He saw faintly, Kiba sitting on the side of the bed facing away from the door. Shino thought it best to leave him be.

"Shino." his voice was broken and weak. The man gave in and came into the room, shutting the door. "Sit next to me..." the tall man did as he was told and sat down. Kiba sat straight until he grabbed onto the green coat and cried into it. The man was shocked by this but held him, no words were spoken for the night as Kiba had finally cried himself to sleep holding his love. And Shino knew he could never not love this man. It just felt right holding him in his arms like this. He wanted to tell him about his problem but he couldn't bring anymore pain to his lover. He gave a soft kiss to the forehead of Kiba as he pulled the sunglasses off his eyes to sleep still clothed and holding Kiba. The men had made to sleep on the bed regular as he shut his eyes.


	6. Persuasion

The morning started off normal, Shino had gotten out of bed and fixed himself up for the day. There was no school he just had to go back to the elders and make the choice soon. He kicked himself for not telling the man that slept nicely behind him. He smiled as he brushed his hair to get the knots out of it.

Kiba was awake and thought. He knew that he and Shino were acting differently but Shino had started to turn cold. _He's turning back into his 10 year old self..._ Kiba stretched out and poked Shino in the back with his foot hoping to make The man laugh like he did when he was touched by Kiba, but there was no reaction just him taking care of his hair.

"Shino, what's really going on?" Kiba sat in his bed so early in the morning as his lover was busy getting ready to go out.

"It's nothing, I promise." The sitting man said in his deep voice that had gotten quieter all of a sudden. Shino just wanted to tell Kiba but he couldn't bring himself to break Kiba's heart. He felt the bed bounce around as the dognin draped his arms over him again and held on. He brushed the black hair out of his face as he gave affection to the tall man.

 _He's gone back to his old self, he won't talk or open up anymore…_ Kiba again thought as he cuddled him. The smaller man gave a devious smile as he started to kiss Shino's cheek, he felt the man he was kissing trying to pull away. Kiba wasn't about to let Shino get away this time, it had been the entirety of three months since Kiba could get his hands on his body. He felt Shino try to pull out of his hands but Kiba grabbed on tight through the green coat to pull the man down to the bed. Kiba kept his body to the left side gripping onto Shino's side with a leg going over the long ones of his lover so we wouldn't get out.

"I think you've been avoiding telling me something…" Kiba gave a bite to the earlobe of Shino.

"Kiba stop it." Shino wanted him to get off, but deep down him he was wanting this. He struggled at times to get out of the strong hands of the shorter man. Kiba grabbed the little sunglasses off his eyes, making them snap shut at the response to lights.

Kiba just smiled as he held on to the man and his left hand went lower. _If I can't get the truth out, this will make you tell me._ Kiba went to the black pants undoing the zipper. Shino struggled to no avail as the other man grabbed onto his soft penis, Kiba smiled at it as he saw Shino squeeze his closed eyes and lay his head back. "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

He felt the entirely of the member in it's soft state with a few up and down motions with a hand. The rough palm drew a shudder from the man under it. The dognin gave a firm squeeze to the long member feeling the heart beat through it, Kiba gave Shino a couple more pumps. He felt the member under his hand harden to his touch, he smiled as it started to stand on its own. The heart beat made it bob at times to stand but it finally arched back proudly. Kiba wanted to be sure no larvae were attached to him but after all this time he hadn't seen one. _I think Naruto just doesn't know what a huge dick looks like_ Kiba smiled and tightly held onto the man with his body as he out his hand back to the man.

Shino tried his best to repress his sounds and emotions but he gave a loud moan from the twisting hand. Kiba thought of new ideas to touching his lover to get him off. The twists drew forth a small indicator that Shino was excited, a bead of pre had dropped off the tip to the green coat as Kiba played with him. It made the tip slick as Kiba ran a thumb over, it drove a shudder from Shino. The man didn't want to end this too fast but he wanted his lover to explode from his touches.

Kiba left the hot standing member to leak a little more in long tethers of pre to the green coat. He played with the round orbs under, they rolled around as he played with them. It made the man under his touch buck from the wanting.

"I'll make you cum if you tell me what's going on with you, Shino." He knew that'd make the man under his touch fall apart but Shino kept his expression blank as he could. Kiba traced a finger on the underside of the shaft making Shino give a low moan, Kiba knew that was Shino's spot by now and continued to give light touches to the underside.

His lover thrusted for any contact to give him his ending, but Kiba kept his hands just away to keep the climax at bay. It was almost cute to him to see Shino suffering in wanting, to see those little faces he made at each touch and needy gasps.

Kiba kissed his cheek and twisted the head against his palm, making the taller man start to unhinge. "Tell me Shino, what's been going on with you..." the man tried his best to keep his mouth shut but he gritted his teeth as the twists became rougher.

Shino could only make gasps, and thrusted his hips. Kiba stopped his assault of him and let him just thrust into his hand that was wrapped around the hot slick shaft. He could see Shino getting close, his cheeks flushed. Little beads of sweat appeared on his hair line and tears built in his shut eyes from the sensations. Shino could feel the building of the coil inside him as he thrusted harder and faster into Kiba's hand. But his climax was stopped by the removal of that hand.

"Shino I told you. Tell me what's going on with you." the shorter man was more stern and watched as Shino opened a pained eye to him.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can, just tell me

"I need to know what's the matter so I can fix it."

"it can't be fixed." his voice was harsh from a dry throat. But Kiba replaced his hand on the hard member and gave it a pump. Shino squeezed his eyes harder and gasped. He needs to end, but he couldn't tell him.

"What is it, maybe we can fix it together." Kiba said and took his hand away, drawing an annoyed moan from Shino.

"Kiba...please just finish me..." Shino pleaded but no hand returned making him groan in aggravation. "Kiba... I have to get married."

"Thats easy, we can get married and-"

"No...I have to pick a bride and marry her. It's what the elder see fit for me. Now please end me..." He felt the hand back to his body. But Kiba felt sad and hurt. He couldn't believe Shino would leave him in the dark about this.

"Kiba..." Shino moaned as the hand did go back to pumping him with force. Shino started his thrusts against the hands pumps and began to feel closer to the edge. Kiba just looked down at the man, didn't know what he felt anymore. _Maybe he Was just trying to protect me I guess..._

"Uh Kiba!" Shino started to get louder at the sensation, the coil began to wind too tightly and he felt his body losing its control. He leaned his head back and tried his best to raise his hips as he felt it.

He shook his hips as he climaxed, it shot from his tip unto his green coat and over the hand as well that held him. Kiba pulled away as it formed a bubble at the tip. Shino had repressed himself only to have a massive amount come from him.

Kiba looked down at the man, who was breathing heavily after it time. His member had begun to lose it's hardness. Kiba didn't want to seem upset so he let the man go from his grip to be close to him to kiss him on the lips.

"Are you mad at me?" Shino asked as he felt Kiba begin to try his best to clean the coat.

"No...Its just alot to take in is all." Kiba said and licked the opalesque fluid off the green fabric drawing shudders from the man. He wanted to keep the conversation light for the time so he could figure out what to do.

"Shino, why did you grow your hair out?" He asked coming back up to run a hand through it. Shino didn't know why, perhaps it was to stand out. All the others had gotten their hair cut short.

"I like it, it gives me more of you to touch." Kiba gave a kiss and ran through the silky raven hair.

"Kiba I love you so much."

"And I love you so much for the rest of my life forever and always." He just wished it would be forever, only with this new information it might not be that way.


	7. Choices

Kiba lay in his side of the bed as Shino had gotten up to leave for the elders soon after he was brought to orgasm by the man he left alone.

 _Damn it._ Kiba thought to himself as he sat up. "Damn you, Shino." He looked at his hands and shut them into fists. Kiba hated that Shino kept him on the dark of the real story behind his clamping up and the distance he made. Nights had been different ever since the beginning of the month, Shino would sleep further away from him, keeping out of his reach.

xxxxxxx

"You're late." one of the elders spoke as the newest clan leader bowed to them. Shino may have been the clan lead but the elders made the choices. The group of four men sat on little cushions, each one looked the same in their attire and facial features. Dark glasses covered their eyes and collars hid their mouths.

The room was dark with just enough light to let streaks of sun to paint the floor with its light. Tattered flags of the Aburame symbol were tacked to the walls to give all who entered the room pride of their name. All but Shino seemed proud of his name. It was a name that meant he had to keep it in the family, a name that must be given to only Aburame.

"We, the Elders, do not know why we must waste time on this," a man who was shorter than the others spoke. He had a voice that reminded all why he was chosen for this position, it had a booming ring to it. Easy to set command of all who hear him. Another who sat next to the shortest one, had a beard that covered his face or for what one could see of it. He wore round glasses that reflected the light. He spoke gently when he did but very solemnly did he talk to anyone. The other on the right side had hair much like Muta Aburame, his smile spoke louder than words could. He was the one that could make one feel better or he could cut them down with his expressions. And lastly sat a plump man, he had hair that looked much like Shino's when he was a small boy, it was round and puffy. He couldn't speak, he couldn't see but he could hear. He spoke in sign language to the man next to him who'd convey all his words.

Shino stood there looking at all four, his heart beat was fast and his palms were sweating. "I know you're all very busy."

"The boy speaks with sarcasm?" the man spoke up who's face shown a smile.

"No, he speaks with ignorance." the crude man cut in with his booming voice. Shino bit the inside of his lip to ease the pain of standing there in front off these men.

"He speaks with sincerity." the quiet one finally spoke making Shino feel less nervous of this man was to be here. "You must be scared. We will not take too much of your time. But we must have a young lady chosen for your bride."

Those words cut into his heart, _this is where it all goes to?_ Shino thought to himself. Four young women, no older than 26 came into the room. Shino had never seen a woman Aburame in all his years. His mother died when he was young and the other girls were kept to another wing of the compound. The four girls were scared themselves, they didn't look much different than the men, only their eyes were covered by thinner glasses and their clothes gave them a feminine air to them.

"Only one may be your bride. Please follow them to the tea room so you may make your choice." the gentle man said and let the girls lead the way for Shino.

xxxxxxx

"My mother died when I was young. Much did all our mothers. Being chosen as a bride makes me feel honor to my clan, I can die a death knowing I helped keep the clan alive." a young girl by the name of Redibagu had been chosen. It pained Shino to hear those words but it hurt more knowing he was throwing away his love of his life away. He was lying to all in this marriage to the young girl. She was sweet and kind but too young to do this. He only wished they had a choice.

"Do you ever think of marrying out of the clan?" Shino asked her as they stayed in the tearoom to talk, her eyes must have widened at that question.

"It is not honorable. I would never want to displease the clan." she spoke very sure of herself making Shino sink into the cushion. His hopes of her saying she'd want to live a life free from the order of the clan were dashed.

He lifted off the cushion and held his hand out for her to get up as well, he'd have to tell the elders he made his choice for a bride.

xxxxxxx

Kiba stood outside the grounds of the Aburame compound, he was waiting for Shino to get out so he could talk to him. About what? He didn't know. He had so many thoughts going through his head at this moment.

He saw four men and Shino come out the doors. He didn't think he just got up and started to walk towards his lover.

"It is a very good choice you have made. Redibagu will make an excellent-"

"Shino!" Kiba came up to the group at a fast speed. The four elders looked at him as he rushed Shino. "What the hell is wrong with you? I got to thinking about what you did."

"Who is this man?" one if the elders asked Shino, who's face had turned pale.

"I'm Shino's God damn boyfriend! And don't interrupt me when I'm yelling at **him**." Kiba kept his glare on Shino. The elders all dropped their Jaws at the response.

"Kiba, haven't you done enough for one day..." the tall Aburame man gritted his teeth as he spoke to the shorter one. The men behind him all looked at each other.

"Perhaps it is best that this wedding get under way as soon as possible." the booming voiced man said making the others agree.

"What?" Shino asked at the words spoken. Kiba growled in anger at all of this.

"You're whole family is fucked up." Kiba said with a huff.

"Kiba! Don't you ever say that about my family! Why? Because it's better than yours. No father, a mother that hates you...you are nothing but a sad product of two people who hated each other." Shino didn't know what he was saying he was just filled with rage at this point. Kiba's slitted pupils shrank at those words.

"You don't mean that..."

"I mean every word I say."

"Okay. Okay..." Kiba backed away from the man. He knew Shino didn't mean these things, he knew he stepped out of bounds himself. He came back close to Shino to look him in the covered eyes. He saw anger in his face but a streak of water came from under his rectangular sunglasses. Shino was trying to hold back his emotions but the tear that escaped him told Kiba all he needed to know.

"Please leave me Kiba..." He turned his back on the man and walked back into the compound. The four men looked at Kiba.

"That's one of those Inuzukas."

"I heard about them...dangerous folk." with that the men returned to the doors and slammed it tight. Kiba stood there, so many choices he did wrong for the day but all it took was one that cost him everything.


	8. Reflection

Shino walked into his old room and slid the door shut. The lights were off as he walked into the centre, the rice straw floor felt soft to his feet as he stepped to the table.

 _"Will it really be goodbye?" a young Shino asked his older brother, Torune as he packed his satchel on the table._

 _"I don't know. But don't worry, Shino, I'll see you again." Torune gave a_ _smile._

Shino looked up from the table and walked towards the outer doors that revealed the world through them. There was a time he never wanted to leave this room, but now he felt trapped by it.

 _"Just remember, I may not be here with you but when you look at the moon, I will be too." Torune gave a response to Shino's worried face, the fact his only friend on the world was leaving was shocking to him._

He looked at the slit of a moon is the darkened sky, the stars danced behind the clouds at times but the calm breeze kept the clouds rolling out of the light.

 _"Just promise me this, make as many friends as you can, okay?"_

 _"I promise I will try..." Shino gave an averted gaze._

 _"Maybe one day, you'll find someone outside the clan to call your own." Torune was never this way but he was leaving in the morning._

 _"My own?"_

 _"Yes, you will love them and one day marry them."_

The tall man gave a downcast expression at this. Torune told him so much but he never listened at times. And now he was trapped in this web of lies and family honour. He pulled away from the door to get his bed made for himself.

The silence was a change of pace for him, he was used to Kiba making comments or taking his leftovers in the bed and ate them. Shino would at times let him braid his hair for the fun of it, but tonight he kept it in the tight bun as he stayed in his clothes from the day.

He'd have to give his job up at the school, he'd give up his whole life outside the clan. Trying to get some sleep but none came every time he'd shut his eyes.

 _"Don't avoid the issues, they'll always make their way back to you." Torune walked with the much smaller Shino to the outside of the clan grounds. The small bag slung over the older Aburame boy as they walked._

 _"What do you mean?" a small voiced Shino asked, he had spent his night trying to shut his eyes but thoughts of being lonely kept crawling back into his mind._

 _"Don't over think things, Shino." Torune gave a smile to him, it didn't make the small boy feel any better._

 _"Do you think you'll be back for my birthday?"_

 _"I don't know...maybe once I get settled into Root I can."_

 _The two boys stayed in silence as the dirt path began to fade and turn to grass. Shino's heart was beating fast in his chest as Torune turned to him._

 _"You should get back to Dad." the masked one spoke, but Shino kept his ground. "Shino?"_

 _"Please don't leave me."_

 _"I have to, it's what must happen." the taller boy bent down to see into Shino's tinted glass eyes with his own silver shining ones. "One day we'll see each other again."_

 _"Will I be..."_

 _Torune gave a smile, "You'll be strong, you'll have made many friends too. And you'll be the best Ninja the world has ever seen."_

 _They gave silence again, the taller one stood back up._

 _"Torune. Please give me a h-"_

 _"You know I can't." a deep regret broke in Torune's voice, "I will never be able to. Good bye, Shino."_

 _The masked boy began to walk into the grass, he never turned around to wave to him. Once he got away enough he ran from the distantly growing Shino._

The man trying to sleep sat up in his bed. The floor was uncomfortable for him as he rubbed his eyes under the glasses he kept on.

"I had that dream again..." He mumbled to himself. He looked around, it was still night. He heaved a sigh and tried to lay down again. But he mulled the dream over. This was the second time this month he'd dreamt it.

He thought of the issues Torune spoke about. The wedding was an issue he was holding off for years, the fact he hid it from Kiba for so long, it made a way to tell him he was wrong.

He couldn't sleep, he was self-loathing. Every thought just added to the boiling pot of hatred for himself. All the things he'd done in the month was showing of his true character. All the avoidance, lies and false words.

 _"Maybe one day, you'll find someone outside the clan to call your own."_

"I tried, Torune, I really tried..." _not only have I failed you, I've failed Kiba..._


	9. A nice day for an Aburame Wedding

The morning started off pleasant. The light sound of birds chirping outside the thin glass door gave the man sleeping a soft awakening. He had slept in the same position all night, on his back, and now he felt the pain of moving. Each pull of his arms brought shots of pain from the hard floor throughout his body. Shino laid flat on his deflated pillow and thin layer of a bed. He didn't get a peaceful sleep, what with thoughts of the morning to come. They'd prim him and clean his attire so he'd look fashionable for the wedding.

Shino crunched his eyes shut remembering the wedding. He wanted to pull the covers over his head and die than marry. He knew that being 34 and not married made some feel uneasy of him, they viewed him as untrustworthy. But he knew plenty of men his age or older not married. He knew two at least, Iruka Sensei and Kiba.

"Kiba..." He felt like such a selfish fool, this whole time of hiding it from Kiba in hopes he could keep him safe, he was in fact keeping himself out of harm. The truth would have torn them apart, he knew that. But the lies did the same, neither way worked. And now he was here, sitting in his old room waiting to be married so he could throw all he earned away.

His job of teaching would be no more. He may never have children himself but at least he could teach children of the village, the children of his former team members and follow Shinobi. He'd have to throw his life outside the clan away as well. His old house would be gone, his many collected and cared for insects would die. They'd be neglected and forgotten, withering in a quite and empty home that was no longer a home for him.

But he would lose Kiba, the man that was with him his whole life, that brought out the tsundere of man out of his shell and to make friends. He sunk in his place as the door opened.

A small man came in, he looked like all the other Aburame; glasses, coat and a bitter expression.

Shino didn't know what to expect, but he knew he'd just have to wear the traditional black and grey kimono he saw so many men before him wear and now it was his turn to wear it.

He tried to ignore the pain as he stood up, the small man that had entered his room and now turned to leave as well. Shino thought it best to stay in place, but the man came back to him to bring him along, Shino gave a downturn smile as he walked behind the man. A few of his Kikai exited the pre-existing holes in his neck for an escape.

xxxxxxx

The beetles flew as fast as their wings could travel, the battled wind and birds as they flew across the city looking.

xxxxx

Kiba sat in his kitchen, his head was down on the table, he had yelled and cried the night before and now he sat quietly. He was just sitting there, no thoughts went through his mind. Except for one, just how much he hated everything. He wouldn't hate things if he just had Shino with him to keep his head in place and his temper low.

Kiba didn't know how much that man had changed him in small ways; just the way he viewed the world and the way he understood it as well.

The beetle buzzed around him and just hovering. Kiba heard the loud bug floating around him. He kept his head down and tried to swat the bug away from him.

 _Damn fly._ He flailed his hand around to try to get it, but the dark grey beetle floated away and out the window.

xxxxx

The beetle flew across the town again keeping its haphazardly flying to a minimum in hopes of getting back to it's host before time was up for it.

It found its way back to the home and the man that sat down on a cushion next to the young girl. They'd had been already made up in their attire for the wedding. Her white and multi layers of her kimono made Shino's grey and black one seem dismal in comparison. They had cut his hair, it was considered too feminine in the elders eyes, he had spent so many years growing it out and now it was gone. He had collected a few strands before they took him out of the room. Memories of the past in them in a way.

The Kikai landed on the black collar and crawled back into his neck. It spoke silently in his body in a way he could understand. He shot his eyes down to the floor in thought.

 _And I mean Forever and always_ , a memory of Kiba walking with Shino just earlier this month. Kiba would always tell Shino that to make him happy and to understand he did love him.

" _How can anyone love a creepy guy like that?" A young girl laughed with her friends as a sixteen year old Shino stopped in his tracks after hearing those words. His teammates had stopped by to pick up provisions before leaving on a small C rank mission. Hinata had left the store and waited outside incase she found Naruto so she could tell him she was leaving for a bit._ _Not that Naruto would care but he'd still say be safe to her._

 _Kiba looked over at his friend who's beetles had crawled back into his skin after changing location in the store as he was picking out some food pills. The little girl was only a few years younger than him but the words got to him on the inside._

 _"I'm going to wait by the town gates, join me there when you're ready." and with that Shino walked out of the store and passed Hinata. She watched him knowing something was wrong but she saw Naruto coming her way._

 _Kiba paid from his supplies and left to find Shino._

Shino kept his head down the two never spoke a word to each other since the day before, those words that helped him feel better.

 _Shino stood at the gates, the breeze felt nice to him but his face was always covered, he was happy he covered himself._

 _It save him the questioning of his facial expressions at certain things and now was the time his facial expressions showed a frown mixed with more._

 _The sound of the dirt road being upsetted by feet on the small rocks. Shino turned his covered head to see just Kiba walking up to him._

 _"you left in such a hurry, you forgot your supplies you paid for." Kiba held his hand out and showed some food pills. Shino moved his hand in his right pocket and felt his food pills roll around. He knew he didn't forget them. He stiffened at the notion that Kiba was being nice and offering him some more._

 _He coughed and looked down and outstretched a hand, he was embarrassed of taking anything from someone else but he gently took hold of the six pellets in Kiba's hand._

 _"Hey, are you okay with what that kid said?"_

 _Shino stopped in mid grab of the pills and looked at Kiba through his goggled eyes. This is what Kiba was doing, trying to make him feel better. Shino pulled his hand away but Kiba snatched it with his other hand._

 _"Shino, I know you and I know that got to you. Listen to me, okay." the Inuzuka held on to his wrist, Shino wanted to get him off but he couldn't. "You've been called alot of names but what she said hurt you? The part of no one loving you?"_

 _Shino exhaled loudly and looked down. He was only 16 years old, a very busy shinobi and still apart of the team's of the village he had no time to find anyone to love but he felt he would never by the time he got older. He'd be 40 and still single at this rate._

 _"Well listen,Shino, I think you're a great guy and... You'd find someone to love you. They won't call you creepy or freaky just because of your bugs. They'll call you amazing because of who you are...well that's what I think is all." Kiba let go on his wrist. Shino stood dumbfounded at Kiba's revelation to him. The Bugnin looked at him through the blackened lenses but saw something for the first time in Kiba. Something he just saw himself that he saw in Kiba. A true friend, and one he'd never want to let go of._

 _"Here, take the food pills." Kiba was shaky voiced as he tried to hand the pellets to the young man across from him._

 _"No." Shino spoke plainly as he saw Kiba's face for from this odd pink colour to its regular tone. "Why? Because those are your food pellets, I have mine in my pocket. You'd just be taking away from your survival in the mission of you give them to me."_

 _Kiba stood blank faced for a second but gave a fanged smile at his friend. "Yeah, you're right Shino." Kiba laughed an odd way at that, Shino remarked to himself as he saw the dognin give that pink hue again to his cheeks._

The older Shino now sat and remembered his first experience seeing what affection was, Kiba seemed so endearing to him at times. He had found the one that never called him any names of Creepy or Freaky but he now had to live with his poor choices and marry this girl. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes were covered in the round glasses he wore as a child. A family tradition for the man to wear these before marriage.

The door opened behind them, causing both to turn. The small and kind elder walked in, he was still one that made Shino go through with this ceremony.

"What a marvelous day for the clan." He walked in closer to the two, they both stood, Shino towered over the man with his abnormal height for an Aburame. "My daughter, Redibagu, she will make an excellent wife. Treat her well before she must perish after childbirth. Come. The wedding awaits." the man turned to face the doors again.

"And she makes the most delicious food, her rutabaga salad is simple to die for." the man added in as he lead them to the path to the priest.

Shino kept his head low as he walked by many of his clan members, they talked and pointed as the two went to the temple section of the compound.

It was small, but enough room for weddings. The Aburame clan had many marriages, so they constructed one to make it easier for the whole clan to have access instead of leaving the compound.

The priest blessed them as the stood. Shino began to to feel his heart race as he stood there, the many blackened eyes of the Aburame stared at him. All watching him as he sealed his fate away before their eyes. He slowly backed away from the priest and the girl.

"Shino, what are you doing? Get back up there, now." the elder spoke to him, he began to walk back but he was tired of being told what to do. He turned his position and began to walk away.

Many of the clan members gasped as he started his descent from the steps of the temple. He didn't care at this point.

"If you don't get back here and do this, you are no longer welcomed here!" the elder with the booming voice rang out through the crowd. Shino frowned and stopped.

"I am the Leader. The head of clan." He turned his head to face the elders. "I make the rules, your job is to help the leader make the rules. You all have overstepped your boundaries in trying to control the leader of the clan." the other Aburame's let more gasps out as they looked towards the men.

"My father was the leader, he always told me when I growing up, of how awful you men are."

"You don't know what you're talking about, you're the one out of your boundaries!" the booming man yelled at him.

"I'm not. Why? Bec-"

"You are no longer allowed here. You are no longer an Aburame!" the so called gentler of the elders yelled across the courtyard. Shino stood there for moment.

"Don't you ever cut me off again...why? **Because I'm the clan leader!** " Shino yelled the loudest he ever did in his life, the Kikai came from his body as he screamed. "I think when I get back here, you better not be here anymore. We don't need your assistance anymore."

"You can never get rid of us."

"I may not, but you have over hundreds of families you have made angry over the years. Look around you. I think you'll find they'll help you with getting out of the clan." Shino felt enraged at this point but the other members turned their attention the elders. They had lost their daughters, their wives, their identity to these men. The elder had ran a rule over them all, and now they could up rise over them and bring back the Aburame name back to its once lost glory.

Shino enveloped his body in his beetles as they made a sphere around him. It was the fastest way to get where he needed to go and he needed to go to him.

The trip only took seconds as to running across the village. He walked this dirt path so many times before but this time he was walking to the love of his life and he was never going to let him go. He knocked on the door until it was answered, and there they stood.

Looking at each other, both men unsure of what the other was thinking but they knew they needed to hug each other and be in each other's grip until the pain went away.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba."


	10. Give me a Reason

Kiba stood with his mouth open at the man before him, he must have been dreaming. The real Shino was not here with him anymore, he was at his compound getting married. But here was this man that looked just like Shino. Kiba stretched an arm out to touch the black top of the man. He was real, Kiba gave a small smile as he placed his palm on the chest of the man in front of him.

"Shino?" the short man whispered at the man and got a nod in return. He let a small laugh and pulled Shino into a hug. He nuzzled Shino's neck and cheek as he inhaled the scent of his lost love. Kiba ran a hand over the back of Shino's head only to feel the hair missing.

"Shino, what happened to you?" Kiba ran a hand over the now cut hair, it felt chopped and uneven, a stark comparison to the even hair before it.

"A lot has happened as of this morning..."

"Can you please come in?" Kiba let his grip go and pulled he hand of Shino's towards him. He loved his hands, like an insect grip to the skin. The other man didn't fight the hand pulling him into the house.

So many times before he came into this house, he sat at the table in the kitchen, Kiba gave a small glass of water to him. The dognin couldn't help but to stare. The two men didn't speak for a few minutes, each one not knowing what to say. Shino had so many apologies to tell him, Kiba on the other hand had many angry words he wanted to yell but now those words are gone. Filled with the joy of being together and that was good enough for them. Shino took small sip from his glass and placed it down.

"Kiba, can you forgive me?" He finally spoke but it didn't startle the man next to him.

"I already forgave you a long time ago," Kiba pushed his glass away to speak, "I saw it the day you told me to leave. You were crying, something you don't do very often, but I forgave you then. I know you didn't mean anything you said that day."

Shino gave an audible agreement and a nod, "I wanted to make you leave me so I could handle it myself."

"You're still acting like you did years ago. Remember when that Rouge ninja had beaten you and you spent time by yourself trying to train better and you didn't want to train with us because of your pride?" Kiba could see it in his head when he explained it, Shino looked down and remembered. He was always more haughty then, even so the others in the team helped him.

"I guess all I can say is I'm surprised you're still here waiting for me..." Shino pushed his glass away from him all while keeping his head low and his eyes transfixed.

"Give me a reason then."

"Reason for what?

"As to why I wouldn't be here waiting. You've waited for me for years... I think I can wait for you." Kiba gave a smile showing his large canines. Shino smiled in return and gave a small chuckle. "What?"

"I was just remembering the first time you ever smiled to me," He lowered his head, "I was a little surprised to see how many animalistic traits you had..." He moved his hand away from the pushed glass and out reached his arm and touch the red cheeks of Kiba. "What are these?"

"What are what?"

"These..." Shino rubbed his thumb over them. "I've always been afraid to ask. Why? Because I'd sound foolish."

"No, you'd never be foolish to me. They show that I can command dogs...well used to be able to I guess."

"Were you born with them?"

"No. I got these on my face before I got..." He paused and gritted his teeth, "Akamaru. They tattooed them on me, I was only about to go into the academy before they did." Kiba was serious for one of the most rare times. "What about you Shino? What about your bugs, were you born with them?"

"Ah...in a way I suppose." Shino dropped his hand from the cheek of the Inuzuka. "My mother was the one to place them in me. Using my father's breeding male and her young queen they started the new breed of Kikai within me." He took pause to think of what else to say. "she died because of me," he looked up at Kiba who was confused, "because of me she died, as do all women in the Aburame clan. Using the young queen and letting it leave her body ultimately kills her..."

"Kind of like what almost happened with you when you lost your main beetle saving Hinata?"

"Yes, it takes tremendous strain on the body. She died before she got to look at me. I never knew my mother, all I knew was what my father told me, that I look like her."

Kiba felt guilty for bringing the subject up but Shino was happy to tell his lover about him. It was weird at times to believe that they never talked about this, they just knew so much already from years of being together but not of family. The man stood making Kiba worry he had brought a bad subject up.

"Kiba, would you please walk with me?" Shino looked down at the man, Kiba's stomach dropped in fear but he watched Shino walk to the door and turned to face him. His expression was blank as he watched the scruffy man approach him.

All Kiba got was a nod and a man walking away. They walked down the dirt path from the house and onto the dirt road. Kiba wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer. He wasn't dressed for walking, his sandals were barely on as the man in front kept walking at a brisk pace.

After the time of walking, a home could be seen, it was the compound. Kiba looked at the man in front of him but Shino kept his speed. They walked through those large wooden gates, the Aburame were out and each one looked at them. Their blackened out eyes stared and watched as their clan leader had returned. Shino kept his head high as he got close to the temple of the compound where he stopped before the steps.

"Kiba?"

The shorter man stopped and looked at him surprised, he didn't know what to expect.

"I'm sure you're re well aware of what I'm going to do..." the tall man turned and faced Kiba. His face was plain and his covered eyes looked into Kiba's. "Will you from this day be mine?"

"What?" Kiba was confused by those words.

Shino gave a sigh and thought of how he could have worded it better, "Will you, Kiba Inuzuka, marry me? Why? Bec-"

"Really?!" Kiba shouted making all the Aburame get closer to the men. Kiba get his eyes filling with tears and one streaked his cheek. Shino kept his blank expression but raised his hand to grab the sunglasses on his face, pulling them down just over the top Kiba could see those grey eyes twinkle at him. He didn't say a word he just smiled at Kiba who bolted from his spot to hug the small frame of Shino.

The other Aburame talked with themselves making Shino break from the hug. "What the Aburame clan will witness is the first time in our history of an Inuzuka marry into the name."

The audience gasped, most of the older men stood staring at him. But one man clapped. His clap echoed on the buildings but it brought more and more to join with him.

 _Torune. Father. I wish you were here._ Shino thought as he looked at the crowd and smiled, Kiba felt pride for his lover as he watched him stand before the crowd. Shino turned his head to look at Kiba, his face was covered in a smile.

The temple priest came behind to stand. "In all my life I thought this would never happen."

Shino and Kiba turned their attention to the man.

"But I'm glad I lived long enough to see it happen." the priest smiled a small smile and walked back into the temple. The tall man grabbed hold the hand of the Inuzuka and lead him into the temple.


	11. Why? Because

The men had made it back as far as the dirt path that lead to the Inuzuka's house, it was covered in shadows from the setting sun hiding behind the larger buildings around the small home. Kiba fumbled with the knob and a shaky hand, he opened the door.

So much had happened within the day, first Shino was to be married then Shino decided to take a chance and throw away his life as Clan leader, and now the two men were wed in their own sense. Kiba knew what was to happen, he was excited for it but in the back of his mind a little scared.

"Kiba." the man still wearing the traditional robe of black and grey with a puff ball on his stomach. His glasses were the round ones he used to wear as a child, an item passes down from the grandfather to him. The man opened the door and stood with it wide.

"Kiba, I want you know something." He looked down and thought for a moment, "Once we do this, the Kikai will be in you. Are you ready for this? They will live in you, but without a queen in you they will not listen to your commands...they will-"

"Shino, listen, I'm ready for this. I may not be an full Aburame but I'll be yours." the shorter man gave a hug to the taller and more worried of the two.

Shino didn't want Kiba to get hurt from the parasitic insects but he forgot it once he came inside the home. He still braced for Akamaru to jump and knock everyone down but it still never came, something he wondered if Kiba go over it. The Inuzuka stood in the kitchen and got a drink of water from the sink. The tall man walked to him and wrapped his arms around the littler man's waist. Kiba had put on some weight, but shino was no better.

Shino gave a kiss to the back of that exposed neck making a shudder emit from Kiba. Shino wanted to do the next step in their relationship, they had been together for years without dating. They've loved each other for so long, and now Shino was ready to show that in a different way. He rubbed his body against the man as he kissed his neck.

"Shino, wait" Kiba mumbled as he got out of the grip of the man. Shino was confused as to what Kiba wanted to wait for, but the shorter man dropped to his knees.

"Kiba?" Shino was initially worried at this but the hands that kneaded through the cloth told him everything was alright. Kiba rubbed the hardening lump in the grey pants with his palm.

"Kiba-"

"Don't worry Shino. I've wanted to do this." Kiba licked through the fabric. It made Shino almost lose his sense of reality and fall over.

"But Kiba, I thought we'd..." He trailed off as the warmth of a tongue gave a slow answer to his concerns. Kiba smiled as he slowly pulled the fabric down. He licked at the hair line that went down, he licked the dark hair above his lover's member. And with that he pulled the grey pants down to expose a readying member. He pulled the sash that held the pants up out and wrapped it on the base of Shino's penis.

"What's that for?" the man's voice was shaky but concerned.

"It's so this last for a while longer." Kiba tied it tightly, it made a pinch on Shino's skin but he didn't mind the hand touching him at the same time.

Kiba kissed the sides of the member and looked up at Shino from his bending position. "This is a random question..." all he got was a nod from Shino, "But how big are you?"

It made the man stop and look down and Kiba. He honestly thought it was an odd question to ask, _maybe he wanted to know so he can just know_

"Eight inches." Shino said quietly, he'd always been self conscious of his size, Kiba was the only one who liked it. Ever since Naruto had pointed out his member in the bathhouse, Shino had always felt worried others would make fun of him.

He looked at Kiba who now stared at the hot flesh, "I can tell it's not good enough..." Shino felt stupid trying to please Kiba with a small member, he tried to pull the sash off his penis but was stopped.

"I don't remember telling you I was done." Kiba was stern to him. Shino crunched his eyebrows but stood still as Kiba lapped at the head. The arousal made the head begin to turn dark red almost purple as Kiba licked at it.

 _I wonder how much it'll hurt to have that in me?_

Kiba thought as he avoided giving real pleasure to his husband.

"Kiba, I think I'm going to pass out..." Shino felt faint from the tied member and the fact he had to stand up during this time. Kiba shot up from his knees and looked him in the eyes through the black glasses. Kiba began to get worried his man falling and hurting himself from this gentle act.

He grabbed the open hand of Shino and lead him to the bedroom, leaving the door open as he let his husband sit on the mattress. Shino felt off walking with a bound member but he looked down at it as Kiba shut the windows.

Shino removed the glasses from his eyes and slowly opened them to look into the dark eyes of his lover. Those slit of eyes that were so dark with passion, Kiba stared back into Shino's grey eyes.

Kiba gently sat on the bed and Shino followed, but the taller man was growing with need, it had been 3 months since he got to show passion like this to Kiba. He moved it to give a kiss to those lips, he savoured that long desired taste of the Inuzuka. Kiba ran his long finger nails through the shortened hair, he thought it was so much like the young Shino and it made him love it. He was too young to see, they both were, that they had been made for each other. Kiba remembered all the times they spent and how he was a little brash to the man now kissing him.

The eyes of the shorter lowered and saw the hardened penis of Shino. Kiba felt his the same way and began to lay himself on his back. It was a struggle to get him to lay down but he did it. Kiba gave licks and bites to the neck of Shino, drawing out the moment as the taller man came to hover over him.

The shorter man had began to unzip his own coat leaving him in a net like shirt, he smiled at the writhing man over him. Kiba sat on his back making their bodies connect at their most sensitive spots. Shino grabbed in the air for any contact of Kiba and found him.

Shino grabbed the hips on his lover and trailed hot hands up his sides, feeling the tones of his body. It felt so much different than seeing his body, he could memorize it in all it's detail through his hands. His hands made it to the chest and felt the hard nipples through the net shirt, they stuck out between the mesh.

Shino put his thumbs on each and rubbed them in a circle, slowly bringing out the moans of the man. He smirked at the touches he did to the man. This was the fist time he was touching Kiba this way, and he loved it. He felt the fluttering of his heart beat in his chest as he gave soft twists to the darkening nipples.

Kiba forced his hands down to the loose fitting shirt and tugged at it as Shino dropped his arms to Kiba's hips again. The Inuzuka saw that scar on his chest and reached his finger tips over it. Shino bent over to give a bite to his collar bone and sucked on it calling forth a purple and red mark. The sash was becoming increasingly annoying to Shino as he braced himself up again to be over the man.

"Shino…I want to talk to you real quick…" Kiba tried to get his words out but the man over him kept sucking on his collar bone. "Shino, are you listening?"

"I am, Kiba." the man stopped and opened his eyes slightly to see into the man's. Kiba got silent and looked down, he bit his lip.

"Shino, I want to take the next step with you." Kiba blurted it out but Shino gave a chuckle.

"I was planning on it already, I was going to ask you when we got there." he rubbed a hand on Kiba's cheek. It made the Inuzuka feel better knowing they were both on the same page but Shino's eyes were filled with lust at the moment, he put his head down to get his arms in a better angle. Kiba just watched as Shino licked the dusky nipples and sucking on them in a slow manner. Shino could feel himself starting to be taken over by the lust, his Kikai began to borrow out of his skin as he continued to suck Kiba's nipples. They left trails of blood at times on his skin but he was in the moment, but the other man saw the streaks of blood trickle out.

There were already holes on Shino's back that were new to Kiba, "Shino. What happened to your back?" the question made the man stop and look into the slit eyes.

"The Kikai respond to me emotionally and physically. When I was having stress over my father's death and the wedding. The beetles reacted by becoming stressed themselves which caused them to borrow outside my skin and lay their eggs in the holes in my back in fear of the worst of me." Shino tried his best to get all the words out, Kiba felt a little grossed out at the eggs on his back if there were any left.

"Don't worry, they've gone back to their normal habits. The eggs have all but hatched. My body will return to normal in time, if it's too much to look at-"

"No. Shino I love you for you and no amount of these holes are going to make me stop loving you." Kiba reached up and put his hands on the miniature holes on the skin. The skin felt dry now with some oozing holes at times on his back, the touch on him made Shino fall into the euphoria of the moment. The Inuzuka wanted Shino to feel comfortable with his body around him as he continued to rub his fingers over the skin. Blood fell on Kiba's cheek as more and more Beetles exited his skin.

Shino wiped the blood off his lover's face as he started to feel his body yearn for contact, the Bugnin felt the hands of Kiba on his chest, the fingers played with his nipple as well as the other hand played with the tip of his penis.

"Shino, lay down." A breathless command made the taller man fall to his back as Kiba worked with getting his own pants off. Kiba was covered in hair but Shino didn't mind, as Kiba pulled the pants off exposing his hardened self. Kiba had a chubby member and normal sized compared to Shino's but the laying man loved looking at it.

Kiba removed all of his clothes and came to be at the penis of his lover. He licked the head and on the small slit at the top. Shino moaned from feeling the contact he'd been wanting, Kiba came to have his whole mouth over him and tried his best to get all of Shino in. It felt hot in mouth as he gave a few bobs of his head down the shaft. He felt the veins with his tongue with each suck.

"Kiba, I can't-"

"It's okay Shino, it's just the sash keeping it that way. But…" Kiba looked up at the slightly opened eyes of Shino. The taller man understood the way he said his words. He sat up and hugged the man.

"Don't worry Kiba." he whispered and helped lay him down in the bed. He spread the his legs, Kiba braced for the feeling of fingers he was instead greeted with a lick to his member.

 _Shino is licking me._ Kiba thought as the licks turned into sucking the sides, he sucked under the base on the two. He engulfed one on his mouth making the man cry out.

As much Shino wanted to do this, his body was aching. He stopped his attack and wetted his fingers with his own pre. Kiba knew what was going on now. Shino slickened his fingers and slowly stuck one in. It made Kiba moan softly.

 _Oh God that's just a finger…_ Kiba thought as he felt another go in and try to get him ready, it was followed by a third one making Kiba start to scream at times. Shino didn't want to hurt him but they were screams of pleasure. Shino withdrew his fingers and came to situate himself holding his penis to help guide himself in. But he looked at Kiba.

"Kiba?"

"Don't wait for it now Shino…" Kiba tried to get mad but the feeling of the head was distracting him. Shino's penis was slick from the pre he had rubbed on himself and slowly went in.

It felt hot as Shino stretched into his body. Kiba stifled a scream as Shino was too big for a first timer, but he wanted this. The man above him kept his hands braced on Kiba's hips. He was fully sheathed as he sat there, Kiba had tears in his eyes as he kept them shut. Shino began to get worried he'd did something to harm him but Kiba smiled.

"I didn't think you'd feel bigger inside me." Kiba smiled as he nodded to let Shino move. It was painful at first, but Shino moved slowly out and back in. He bent down to give a kiss to Kiba's lips and moved back up.

"You can move you know."

"I didn't want to hurt you. Why? B-"

"Come one Shino, I'd thought you'd be alittle more faster than this."

"I wanted to keep it slow." Shino looked down at the man he stopped moving.

"Come on, Give it to me I can handle it. I survived the fourth war I can handle your dick." Kiba belly ached as Shino grabbed his shoulders to pin him down.

"Then I will **Give it** to you" his voice had deepened as he moved his hips to pull out only to go in at a quicker rate. Kiba got worried of him now as Shino had gotten more aggressive in his movements.

He dropped the hands from the shoulders to the bed as he braced himself. His eyes were shut as he slammed into Kiba. Kiba felt stupid telling him give it to him but he liked it. This aggressive side of Shino was hot to him as he saw him grit his teeth. The beetles started to crawl over his skin and fall to the bed. The man above came closer to Kiba letting the man under to wrap his legs around Shino's waist and his arms to hold on to his shoulders. Shino bit and sucked the skin as he continued to thrust into him. Small grunts and groans came from both men as their bodies came together.

The change of angle for Kiba made the feeling of Shino even better as be continued to go in him. Shino pulled himself up enough to use one hand to brace himself and the other to wrap around Kiba's member. He tried to match his own rhythm, the assault on the man under caused him to whine out on these feelings of being touched. Kiba had touched himself on numerous occasions but this was completely different. He looked up and saw the shut eyes of Shino as he pumped him and thrusted.

The beetles had made their way to Kiba's skin, they tickled on his skin as they followed the Pheromones from the beetles ahead of them. Shino was silent as he continued to work Kiba with his hand, occasionally switching them.

Kiba could feel himself getting closer but Shino had dropped his hands to Kiba's body and tried to move the he could best. He jammed as far in as he could, Kiba felt him within. Shino pulled out and rammed into the man under him, Kiba shouted as Shino had hit something in him. The sound made Shino try to make him do it again. He got him to scream again and again from the repeated touching of his spot within him. Kiba was whimpering, something Shino liked to hear Kiba utter. Shino felt the need to orgasm but the sash was holding him back but he wanted to make Kiba go first, his wanting was about to happen quicker than he expected.

"Sh-Shino…" Kiba was breathing hard as he could feel himself getting closer and closer, all it took was Shino to ram into his spot again causing him to orgasm. It felt different the what he ever did before with Tamaki or with himself, it made him feel weak as it landed on his chest and on Shino's hand that still was wrapped around him.

Shino lifted his hand off and stuck his fingers in his mouth to taste Kiba. The man under him stared with his mouth open as Shino had gotten a surge of desire and a need to end.

"Kiba, I'm going to go faster"

"Don't tell me, just do it…"

Shino nodded, he lifted Kiba's hips slightly as the man still had his legs wrapped around him. He pulled far enough out and rammed back in almost knocking the air from Kiba's lungs, he kept his hips going fast. Shino undid the sash from his penis and felt better as he rammed in him.

His felt his legs starting to cramp and his hands began to shake, an unstoppable feeling came over him as he gripped onto Kiba's legs, the smaller man watched through tears as Shino began to groan louder until he made a loud yell and continued to thrust into Kiba as he filled him to the point it began to spill out. The sash has blocked him after several times of wanting to cum but he had saved them all for Kiba. He let Kiba's legs drop to his sides as he stayed in a for a moment after and pulled out and fell onto Kiba breathing hard. Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around him, Kiba's arms were covered in holes from the beetles and blood that had come out of the bites. He felt weaker as the beetles found his charka points but they just sucked away from his charka. He was worried they'd drain him too much but if Shino can do it everyday of his life, so could he.

He ran a hand through the cut hair of his husband and hugged him with the other arm. Shino still had heavy breathing but he hugged back and nuzzled into Kiba's neck.

"Hey, Shino." Kiba got a small questioning noise from the exhausted Shino. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kiba." he said and lifted himself off and rolled to his back on the bed. The white fluid now covered both their chests, Kiba felt filled and numb. The man next to him was catching his breath as his member was softening. Kiba just looked at Shino and turned right snuggle into him.

"Hey Shino…" Kiba had just remembered something making the man turn his head and open his eyes slightly. "Didn't you have to grade all those paper before class tomorrow?"

Shino's eyed opened wide in remembering. "I forgot! Why? B-"

 **Stay tuned for later this week when the true ending comes for these two in 15 years later segment.**

 **BTW, Shino has Jiggerflea holes from the Kikai. It's something else to look at. Look it up at your own risk, it's kind of nasty at times. But that just shows you how much Kiba loves him.**


	12. 15 Years Later

**15 years later**

"Trying to become a Jonin?" Shino asked, his visor had become larger throughout the years. He had reach 49 years of age and he had spent them all with Kiba by his side. Shino had been a Jonin for years but now Kiba was trying to advance. The short man who had gotten a haircut for shorter hair smiled his fanged smile.

"Well, I figured if you can be one so can I." the man gave a kiss to the taller of the two. It was nice not having to hide the relationship anymore. Konoha had become more understanding over the years and this was nothing different for anyone.

Shino dropped more books on the desk of the man sitting. "You'll have to read up on the test."

"I have to read? I didn't know that." Kiba belly ached as Shino laughed quietly. His hair was still in a bun but the front and sides had been touched by greyish white streaks.

A large explosion could be felt through the school building making both men stop their smiles. Shino ran to the window to see large dirt wall heading towards the town. His husband ran to his side.

"The hell is that?" Kiba asked not getting an answer. Some Kikai exited the skin of his partner as they went towards the cause of the explosion.

Another loud boom rang throughout the town again followed by another. One had hit the school grounds, it was a large surge of energy that fell from the sky. The beetles returned to their host.

"There's a man causing this..." Shino spoke softly as Kiba looked back out. The building was creaking under the explosion.

"Shino we need to get out of here." Kiba became urgent as he could hear the sounds of the building wailing. The dirt wall had hit the town making it all brown. The men ran as fast as possible to get away. Many others did the same, they'd reached the bottom floor when the building started to crash down.

The floor above gave out as the two men tried their best to escape. A crash louder than anything heard before gave a silence to the area. Kiba gave a cough as the dust and rubble had settled, a shooting pain came from his leg but at this moment all he cared about was Shino. He opened his eyes to scan the area. Not much was able to be seen. Large cement pillars had crumbled around and let the floor above crash into pieces.

"Shino?" Kiba gave an unsure call for his husband. He wanted to move but his leg felt trapped. He looked down to his leg, it was stuck under a large piece of the building. He was sure it was crushed from the weight. He repressed his pain and laid on his stomach as it was the only way for him to move. Then he saw him.

He was laying on his back unmoving. Kiba saw the blood around him. His arms were above his head but he had no lower half. It was covered by the cement from the fallen roof.

"Shino…"

"Kiba." Shino answered making the man smile that he wasn't gone. Shino felt numb, he couldn't feel his body only his head as he tried to turn to look at Kiba. He knew his body was destroyed and he wouldn't make it out alive. But he gave a smile anyway, his visor was knocked off making his eyes show. Tears welled in them as he looked at Kiba. The Inuzuka tried his best to crawl to the man but his leg was trapped giving pain.

"Don't hurt yourself, Kiba." Shino calmly spoke as the man pulled at himself to get free. Kiba had tears staining his cheeks as he tried to get closer to a hand of his love. "Kiba, there's so much to say but I don't think I have the time."

"Don't say that!" Kiba shouted but Shino kept his smile. He felt warm at first but started to get cold. Dizziness began to take over his head.

"Kiba, remember when you said you loved me forever and always?"

"I do…"

"Do you mean it?"

"Shino…"

"Do you mean it, Kiba?" Shino turned his head to look into those dark eyes of his lover. He knew the words meant so much but he wanted to hear it once more. He smiled at the man, he felt the warmth of blood spill out his nose.

"I love you so much for the rest of my life forever and always, Shino…" Kiba spoke and struggled to get to the hand of the man.

"Good. Why? Because… I feel the same way." the man gave a chuckle and gave a wide grin to Kiba. "I hope that, when I see you again we really can be together forever. It just seemed… this life was too short for us." he gave a pained gasp.

"Shino no…." Kiba cried at the man, he tried to no avail to get closer to that hand that reached out for him.

"I…" Shino started but he began to lose himself to the darkness of death. It felt painless, no worries anymore. _Torune…_

"Shino? Shino!" Kiba pulled and pulled. He used all his chakra he could to try to lift the block off his leg, it bled profusely but he tried his best to crawl on his stomach to shino. A small smile was on his lips, blood oozed out of them but Kiba didn't care. He kissed them, they felt stiff and cold already. The grey eyes stayed open, they never saw the world without the aid of dark tinted glasses but he died without them on. Kiba held his hand tightly and cried. He'd finally lost that last piece to his life he spent so long trying to find and it was gone in an instance.

Kiba shut his eyes as he nuzzle the dark hair of his husband and squeezed his hand on his. The man didn't notice the falling debris from the fallen rumble. A cement shard fell from a distance and hit him in the head. His eyes never opened again as he nuzzled his lover.

Their blood pooled together as their hands were intertwined, both men had smiles on their lips as they greeted death. But their smiles grew in spirit as they greeted each other in the after life to be together forever and always.

 **This maybe the end of end of their story but it's not the end of their stories. I'll be making more stories that branch off but will make it back to this.**

 **I'd also like to Dedicate this to My girlfriend of 2 1/2 years. She's the Kiba to my Shino.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Be sure to Review.**


End file.
